Lass the Hypnotising Experiement
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Experiment 628 a.k.a Lass is a hypnotising female experiment that can make any experiment created before her obey her orders. But what if Lass meet's Experiment 629? What is different about Leroy then their other 626 cousins? Please review, I own Lass, but the original owners idea of the hypnotising Experiment is Moonspots.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 Experiment 628 Lass

Quanktumspirit: "Since Experiment 628 has never been released I'll create my own version out of it. Experiment 628 a.k.a Lass is a hypnotising female experiment that can make any experiment created before her obey her orders. But what if Lass meet's Experiment 629? What is different about Leroy then their other 626 cousins? Please review, I own Lass, but the original owners idea of the hypnotising Experiment is Moonspots, I got the permitting to write the story,"

* * *

One day in Jumba Jookiba's lab Lilo and Stitch we replaying a film that they made of all 627 experiments, it was beautiful and they really had a lot of fun. As they finished admire ring them all Lilo remembered something from the Time they captured Leroy, suddenly Jumba came inside and looked at the two friends of his.

"Hello Lilo and Stitch, everything ok?" Jumba asked.

"Um… yes, Jumba as Leroy was made, Gantu said that he can't be called Experiment 628, but why?" Lilo asked him looking at him.

"Well because experiment 628 has already been created, but he/she wasn't released nor does anybody know what he/she could do, come. I'll show you the capsule, I myself can't remember what I created," Jumba said.

He walked to the pod ball and opened it, from all the 628 experiment's that lived in it there was just one floating there, the colour of the pod was blue like all the others, Jumba got it out and lay it on the table.

"Compute analyse the pod of experiment 628," Jumba ordered.

"Analysing, 1%... 2%... 3%..." The computer said.

Slowly an image of the experiment as well as the information was being brought up on the screen. Experiment 628 looked a lot like Angel, it was easy to see it was a she-experiment, but she had a violet head and antennary, an orange body, her stomach up to her mouth was brown and she had a silver amulet around her neck, her eyes were black and white circular dart board type of eyes. But the info about her was terrible, Jumba looked horrified at it.

"Experiment 628: Function: Controlling everybody, enslave the victims to do her bidding, takes over planets before having the civilisation blow their own home up, then escapes to a new world to destroy," The computer answered.

Jumba looked horrified, this experiment must be one of his most evil ever, even more then Leroy, it would take years if not decades till experiment 628 found her rightful place.

"I just have to make sure she wouldn't escape," Jumba thought.

Lilo as well as Stitch looked at the pod as scare as Jumba felt, none of the other experiments were ever that eviler, not even Evile himself. As Jumba was about to place the pod back in the ball Pleakly walked in.

"Hi Jumba, what are you doing? Oh a new experiment? Let's see what it is," Pleakly said.

'Pleakly's interest in seeing new experiments is going to be some day his downfall' Jumba thought to himself.

Pleakly grabbed the capsule from Jumba and threw it into the glass of water on the table, Jumba, Lilo and Stitch looked horrified at him.

"Pleakly no, you have just unleashed experiment 628," Jumba panicked.

"I what-" Pleakly said looking worried.

The capsule grew and grew, suddenly an explosion came sending the skinny alien and overweight professor as well as Lilo and Stitch to the back of the lab, after coming back around the 4 looked at the new experiment. Jumba quickly advised Lilo and Stitch to get to safety and the two left the space ship this instant and fled back home on their tricycle whiles locking all the doors behind them.

* * *

Then Jumba and Pleakly looked at the Experiment more precisely. It was a female experiment, exactly as the pod showed, she had an orange body, brown stomach, a violet head and antenna, her eyes were dart board coloured and she had a silver amulet on with the word Lass on it. As the Experiment looked at Jumba and Pleakly she smiled showing a row of pearl white teeth to them.

"My name is Lass and you'll do as I ask," She spoke in hypnotising English.

She used her eyes and they began to turn, Pleakly and Jumba looked at her shocked before falling into her trance, they repeated what she said.

"Your name is Lass and we'll do as you ask," They said.

"Hihihi, good job, now fat frog man, show me all the experiment's that exist and you skinny octopus tie yourself upside down to the poll," Lass ordered.

Her eyes continued to turn as Pleakly and Jumba did as she asked. Jumba printed for her a list of where all the experiments were right now, who they were, what powers they had and how she could defeat them. Lass laughs her head off, concerning the world and then the galaxies was going to be easier then she thought, after Jumba finished that what she asked him to do the two aliens tied themselves together, Lass stuffed into their mouths a towel before proceeding to take over the entire Ohana.

"Now let's see how many Ohana members there are, where they are, as well as their abilities," Lass said wickedly.

She left the ship to start her rampage around her Ohana and annoy the Galaxy armada with them. It took her less then 2 hours before she had the last experiment under her control. (Minus Stitch, Reuben and Leroy for now)

* * *

Inside the ship Lilo just arrived with Reuben and Stitch with some sandwiches, they haven't seen Pleakly or Jumba after they sent them away and it was now the afternoon, Nani left for her job at the surfer shop and thought that her 2 big alien friends were looking after Lilo, which wasn't the case at this moment. That's why Lilo and Stitch returned to the ship.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Lilo asked her pet dog/alien friend Stitch.

"Mega nagga know," Stitch replied.

Lilo just nodded, as they reached the ship Lilo noticed there was a 1 foot big hole blown into the side of the ship. Quickly Lilo and Stitch thought that Gantu has come back and taken her friends away, or just stopped by for a little chat and since he wasn't a door type of alien, and blown into the wall the hole.

"Hello, Jumba, Pleakly? Are you guys in there?" Lilo asked.

"MMMMHHHHH!" (Crash, clutter) Lilo heard.

Lilo and Stitch quickly ran into Jumba's evil laboratory and found both the scientist and his assistant tied up and gagged on the floor trying to get somebody's attention, Lilo and Stitch quickly untied them and got the mouth gags off.

"Jumba, Pleakly what happened to you two? Was is Gantu?" Lilo asked worried.

"Huff, no it was experiment 628, she named herself Lass and is a hypnotising experiment, she made us tie ourselves together, and then she left taking the information about your cousins with her. Lilo, I think she is planning something evil," Jumba explained.

"Ah so another evil experiment, is there any way to stop her?" Stitch asked.

"The only thing that can stop her is if she finds amongst the experiments the one person that can't be controlled by her hypnosis, that person as well is her true love, but as far as I know nobody not even Stitch is immune to her," Pleakly explained.

"Dame it, well we'd better get going," Lilo said.

Quickly she and Stitch jumped into the beach buggy and drove off trying to find the missing cousin.

* * *

As they came to the beach they noticed there weren't any waves at all, in fact 'Cannon ball' experiment 520 wasn't near the water at all, and he was gone. Lilo instead found a note on the floor.

"I have taken experiment 520, if you want to find your cousins again send the strongest cousin ever to defeat me, and no not your pathetic loser of a pet called Stitch experiment 626, he'll be last on my capture list, signed Lass experiment 628," Lilo read.

Stitch growled under his breath, he was the strongest experiment ever… well minus Leroy experiment 629 and Evile experiment 627. But wait… Evile and Leroy could help defeat this evil experiment.

"Lilo mega have idea," Stitch quickly said.

"Ok Stitch, what is your idea?" Lilo asked after a few hours.

"We need cousins Leroy and Evile to help us defeat her, they may be the only Experiment's not being able to be controlled," Stitch explained.

"Good idea, come off to the horror movies," Lilo said.

* * *

Evile as well as Leroy were both working as actors for countless monster movies and have become very good friends with each other. Evile was as well together with Bonnie, but Leroy didn't find his true love jet. For there has to be an experiment as vile, cruel and vicious as he and Evile were. So far there was nobody, right now all 3 experiments with Clyde were acting out a vampire type of scene.

"True blood will be drained from your lover," Bonnie said chuckling as a white vampire.

She had a black dress on with acting blood which tasted like cheery juice dripping from her mouth; Leroy was pretending to be a corps for the show and was lying with wide opened eyes on the floor surrounded by the same cheery juice which should represent his blood.

"No what have you done? Leroy, Leroy can you hear me love?" Evile acted out the desperate wife of Leroy.

But Leroy remained lying down without giving so much as a tone from himself. Bonnie let lose a dark laughter that chilled the bones of the film director.

"Your Leroy… is DEAD!" Bonnie screamed and laugh darkly for the film.

"NOOO!" Evile pretended to be upset and cried.

"And cut, excellent guy's that's a wrap, you 3 can have now this week off whiles we cut the film together, oh and you guy's have a visitor from Stitch," The Director reported to them.

"Thanks sir, well meet him in Leroy's trailer," Bonnie said.

Evile handed Leroy a towel so he can whip the cheery juice off his fur, the 3 friends walked into their trailer where Leroy quickly disappeared into the bathroom, after his fur was clean again the 4 friends sat down and laugh.

"My god that film will be another perfect success, you are really good at being the villain and the hero Leroy," Clyde said laughing.

"Thank you Clyde, you guys are really good at it to, oh hi Stitch, what is it?" Leroy said as he noticed his cousin looking at them.

"Well Leroy, our Ohana is under attack by experiment 628 a.k.a Lass. According to Jamba she is very strong, we need your help to stop her," Stitch said worried.

"Oh, so she was the one before me, ok I'll help you," Leroy said impressed.

"Won't she be disturbing your filming time?" Stitch asked confused.

"No, we are done for now, so I can help you chase down this experiment, where is she now?" Leroy asked interested.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry up before everybody is under her control," Stitch said worried over his Ohana.

Leroy nodded, he left with Stitch the film area and searched the forest with him over, he noticed that experiment 515 Deforester wasn't their either. After Stitch and Lilo searched every area of they came to the conclusion that all of Stitches 625 cousins were captured. As well as Bonnie and Clyde now.

* * *

But just as they came to the beach again Lilo spotted Angel there, her eyes were turning a bit as she was waiting for them.

"Ah, Lilo and Stitch, welcome, somebody want's to 'see you', come this way," Angel said.

"Guy's don't," Leroy said sensing a trap.

But before they were stopped Lass turned up and began her enchantment. Leroy quickly closed his eyes and his ears.

"My name is Lass and you'll do as I ask," Lass said looking at Lilo and Stitch.

They tried to resist her, but in under 2 minuets they both got a huge head ace. Then they to were under Lass's control. She let lose a howl of a laughter that now all the Experiments and Lilo were under her ban. And nothing could break it.

But Leroy remained not under her control, he ran away from her as fast as he could. Seeing as everything was running Lass's way now Leroy knew only one place where he was save. He ran towards, Gantu's ship.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Why hasn't Leroy fallen under her spell? I know, review to find out what would happen next, how is Leroy going to get everybody out of their hypnosis? What is Lass going to do with everybody? Please review to find out."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OK A Reviewing Vote**

**I want to see what you authors want for the 'Lass the Hypnotic story'. Should I include all the 626 Experiment's captures? Or should it be only a few? If all they are going to be very similar to each other. Please vote threw the Reviewing section.**

**A: All the experiments captures**

**B: A few experiments captures.**

**The voting will stay open until Friday the 6****th**** of June.**


End file.
